kinosjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kino
Kino is the main character of Kino's Journey. She is a calm and kind person who travels with her motorrad Hermes. Her gender is often confused by both viewers and other characters in the series. Personaility Kino, although she appears rather apathetic at first, is a caring and understanding traveler. She enjoys traveling through different countries to experience their customs and hear their stories, but she never stays longer than three days. Even when she does not agree with a certain land's traditions, she rarely intervenes, as she understands that every place has their own natural order. However, when she does decide to get involved, she will do everything she can to help those people. Kino has admitted to Hermes that she never stays longer than three days in any particular place because she is afraid of settling down, and would thus cease being a traveler. Kino is an excellent markswoman with amazing speed and agility. She always carries two guns (a revolver-styled persuader "Cannon" which takes 6.44 calliber bullets and a hand persuader "Forest Person" which is loaded with .22LR), many knives hidden in various locations in her clothing, and a gun that is disguised as a knife. She uses all of her weapons with incredible accuracy and skill Background Kino was born in the Land of Adults. Back then, Kino was not her real name, but named after a flower of that land which closely resembles that of an insult, which resulted in her often being teased. When she was eleven years old, she met a man named Kino who was a traveler and needed somewhere to stay. She offers to let him stay at her parents' hotel, which he gladly accepts. During his stay in the country, he finds a broken motorrad in an alley and, with her help, fixes it. He asks her what she thinks they should name it, and she asked him in return what he called his previous motorrad. He told her Hermes, and she decided to name the newly repaired motorrad Hermes as well. He soon discovers from her that, in the Land of Adults, once a child turns a certain age, they are required to have an operation that will turn them into eternally happy adults who love to work in one certain vocation. He then comments about how she should be able to have more than one set road in life. She ponders over his words, and soon after asks her parents if she could not have the operation. Her parents immediately turn hostile, along with the entire town, for thinking about such taboo ideas. Her father grabs a knife at comes at her with it, ready to kill the "mistake" he made. Then Kino jumped in front of the knife, defending her but dying in the process. She quickly escapes the town with the help of Hermes, and decided to rename herself after the man that had saved her. Relationships Hermes- Hermes and Kino have a special bond that goes beyond that of a simple friend. As between all motorrads and their riders, they have a mutual contract- Kino provides the balance, Hermes provides the speed, and together they can go anywhere they wish. They have grown closer during their travels, and appear to have a friendship almost similar to that of a parent and child. Kino (original) - She owes her life to the original Kino, a traveling man who protected her from her father and died as a result. She named herself after him and followed in his steps, traveling the world as he once did. Kino's Arsenal Kino's arsenal contributes from three main persuaders combined with tactical wit. She readily keeps a Third Series Colt Woodsman Match Target, "Woodsman" on her back holster, and an 1861 Colt Navy Revolver "Canon" on her right holster. Occasionally Kino uses a two piece detachable sniper rifle which highly resembles an Arisaka Type 99 called "Flute." Kino is also known to use a liquid gunpowder substance that exponentially increases the firepower of her revolver. Trivia *An inconsistency is revealed in the anime as her revolver; the 1861 Colt Navy, is a .44 caliber. Although physical design of the pistol is an 1861 Colt Navy, due to its flathead lower receiver and octagonal barrel, used a .36 caliber design. The .44 caliber was housed for the 1860 Colt Army. Category:Major Characters